100 oneword prompt challenge
by SnippetsOfTime
Summary: Just as the title says. Of various lengths, ratings and Pairings. mostly, if not all, Yaoi Guy on Guy . Ratings may go up. My first TF2 story so be gentle!
1. Strength

A/N: This is going to be a collection of 100 one-word prompt inspired drabbles, of various pairings and ratings. Hope you guys enjoy, this is my first TF2 story.

Strength

Rating: K

One had to admire Heavy's brute strength. Although one had to also admire his control over said strength. He could lug around his beloved Sasha with ease, swinging her around as if she weighed nothing to hit target after target. But during ceasefire he handled her with the tenderness of a parent cradling a new born, cleaning her with such devotion some were sure he was convinced that she was his child.

A little known fact was that Heavy was quite fond of animals of any kind, particularly the smaller cute ones. And he showed the same gentleness as he did his favorite weapon to said animals, including Medic's pet doves.

It wasn't uncommon to find the large man in Medic's office during cease fire, even when not injured, to visit the flight, sometimes even seen singing Russian folk songs to them and talking to them in his native tongue.

Medic didn't particularly mind. The larger man usually kept his voice down while visiting the birds so he didn't disrupt his work or anyone who was resting. And he was far better a singer than one would expect. The birds seemed to enjoy the attention as well. And on lonely nights when he had to work late on one thing or another, company was nice, even if the attention was not on him.

So when Heavy was forced to have bed rest for a particularly bad case of the flu, shut away from both his Sasha and the Doves, the resident doctor couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Guten Tag, mein Freund." Medic greeted as he approached the Russian, who after three days of rest was looking much healthier. "How are ve feeling today?"

Heavy sat in his bed, a tray with his breakfast in his lap. "Good, Doktor!" He said, happy to at least see his friend every day. Although he would have to seeing as he was treating him. He noticed that the German was holding something behind his back. "What you have?" He asked in his broken English.

But Medic understood and with a warm smile he brought his hands in front of him, Archimedes cooing gently on his palms.

"Bird!" Heavy greeted and gingerly took the dove from Medic's hold. "I thought I not allowed to see birds." He pointed out, clearly confused, although not at all displeased.

"Yes, vell, there should be no danger so long as you wash your hands afterwards." Medic told him and the larger man agreed at once before gently petting the top of Archimedes' head with one large finger, the dove just cooing in return for the affection.

It always amazed the smaller man how his birds never flinched in Heavy's grip, despite the fact that the man could so easily crush them should he chose to, or even by accident. They seemed to know somehow that no harm would come of them. And Medic was amazed by how much control he had over so much strength.

Perhaps that was true strength.

Medic let out a soft chuckle, gaining a curious look from Heavy. He got an even more confused and curious look when he pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "Finish getting better, Ja? The other doves miss you." With that he left the larger man to rest.

A/N: Not sure about how it ended but all and all I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it :3


	2. Game

A/N: Another one so soon~? Yup :3 I'm really inspired I guess! Enjoy!

Game

Rating: T

Red spy kept his footsteps light as he made his way through BLU base, and while he was invisible he kept to the walls, more so when someone happened to be sharing the hallway. He couldn't afford to get caught.

Not that he was after BLU's Intel. No, he was there for something far more important in his opinion. And when he reached the door he was looking for, he made certain the hallway was deserted before slipping inside.

The room was quiet, sparsely furnished with the necessities, and quite messy, with posters of baseball players, pin-up girls and sports cars on the wall. The typical room for someone like the BLU scout, who was laying on his bed, albeit on top of the covers, curled up slightly and apparently fast asleep.

He uncloaked and approached the young man and reached out to touch his shoulder. Before he managed to touch him, Scout's eyes' opened and he quickly sat up, leaning away from the touch, a look of anger, and hurt, on his face.

"Mon amour," Spy greeted with a smile, although a little concerned to see that expression on his lover's face. "Did I wake you?" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"No." Scout spat out, looking away to glare at a poster of a bust brunette swimsuit model. "Couldn't sleep."

Spy's smile faded. "What is the matter?" He asked, reaching out a gloved hand to touch the younger man's face, only to have it slapped away.

"What's the matter!" He hissed before suddenly pushing the French man off his bed, causing said man to let out a gauche noise. "The matter is that you really are a backstabber you… you… fuck face!" The hurt in his voice was clear now, and the look on his face showed that he was clearly upset.

And it broke Spy's heart a little. "Mon petit," He began as he stood, fixing his suit. "What do you mean?"

The young man suddenly got up and grabbed a vanilla folder off the floor and tossed it at the other man as answer. Curious spy flipped it open and his heart sunk.

"My mother!" Scout was seething at this point. "You cheated on me with my own Mother!"

"You misunderstand-"

"Oh yeah, would you like to explain it to me then?"

"This was before-"

"So you cheated on her with me-"

"Non! I-"

"Am I just some plaything for you?" Scout's voice was rising by the second with anger.

"Mon Amour, your voice-"

"Am I just some game!"

"Mon Petit-"

"Am I just some sex object-"

Spy cut him off by pinning him against his chest with one arm and holding a hand over his mouth with the other. "S'il te plait, listen." He said, as Scout began to struggle. "Please." The shorter man glared at him but gave up the struggle for the time being. "I admit, I had… 'Relations'… with your mother. But that was a long time ago. And what happened in the past with her has nothing to do with my relationship with you now." He put on his most loving smile in an attempt to reassure the younger man. After a moment he let his hand slip from over the BLU's mouth, moving to the back of his neck, preparing to lean down for a kiss to seal the deal.

He never got that far.

"RED SPY!" Scout suddenly shouted and alarm bells began going off, the security system registering that there was indeed a RED Spy in the base.

The French man felt a spike of betrayal course through him as he looked down at the unmoving expression of anger on Scouts face, looking on the verge of tears. "Mon Amour…" He whispered, putting his hands on either of Scout's cheeks, pressing a soft kiss to the forehead, causing the younger's expression to falter a bit. "I will always be ready when you forgive me."

A second later he was out the window, just as the BLU soldier came bursting into the room, shovel in hand. He ran across the compound, dodging the BLU sniper's bullets as he made way to his own base. He didn't bother to look back, but he knew Scout was watching his retreat.

A/N: I really love how this turned out! Usually I'm not a big SpyXScout fan, but this idea just hit me and it was too good to pass up.


	3. Scarves

A/N: Christmas in July anyone?

Scarves

Rating: K

A lot of the team wondered what Sniper did to pass the time while he stayed hidden away in his nest with jars of piss as his only company in the frigid weather of Cold Front. Sometime a good part of the team spent hours discussing it, coming up with strange answers. Popular theories were masturbation (Via Scout), watching the other team obsessively, and a strange but popular one was that he was an alien and spent his time plotting against humans.

However none of their theories were correct and only Medic knew how the bushman spent his ceasefires. The doctor was like a mother hen to the team, watching out for everyone's health and well being and always there for anyone to talk to when angry or upset. He was also the only one who ever willingly went to visit his Australian teammate, more out of worry that the man wasn't getting enough social interaction than anything else.

When he first walked in on the Sniper while he was knitting, he couldn't help but laugh. The other man turned a rather interesting shade of red and once the Medic caught his breath he had to apologize.

"I am sorry, Herr Sniper." He said once he had his breath back. "It is just… I never expected you to be knitting of all things." He explained.

Sniper didn't say anything; of course he was never a big talker in the best circumstances. But that was exactly why Medic wanted to visit with him, to hopefully help him become more social.

"I don't mind." The German assured him with a warm smile as he sat across from. The Australian didn't look too sure but if his silence was anything to go by, he didn't really mind the Medic's company, and after a few minutes he resumed knitting.

"Don't tell anyone." He finally said as his hands moved quick and precise.

"Don't worry, Herr Sniper, your secret is safe with me."

It took nearly a month for Sniper to be comfortable enough to say more than one sentence to the Medic when he came to visit, and another week before their first real conversation. But soon after they became close friends.

Medic learned a lot about the Sniper, how his father never approved of anything he did but he was always rather close with his mother, who he had spent a lot of time with because he never had many friends growing up. She had been the one that taught him to knit in the first place. She also taught him how to cook as well.

He also learned that Sniper had a fancy for men, or their resident engineer as it were, although the bushman never actually said it out loud. The perceptive doctor simply had to read the man's body language during the rare times he was around the Texan or how he sounded so fond when he talked about him. The doctor did not mind this discovery; after all, it wasn't a secret that he and Heavy were quite fond of each other.

"I made him a scarf…" Sniper said the first cold December day when they got on the subject of his favorite teammate. Medic raised his brows in interest. The man had knitted him a scarf as well, white with a red plus on it. Heavy had asked where he had gotten it out of curiosity and out of respect for his friend he lied and said that a family member sent it from Germany. The Australian opened the crate where he hid his knitting supplies and pulled out a yellow scarf with a wrench knitted on the ends in red.

"Why have you not given it to him?" Medic asked.

Sniper shook his head. "He wouldn't like it…" He said quietly.

Medic gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't be silly. I am sure he will love it." The bushman couldn't help but smile back.

It was almost painful watching the Sniper awkwardly try to gather the courage to give the Texan his present the next week. The rest of the team was surprised to see him so much in that short length of time, even if he was mostly hanging around the Medic's office(who was acting as moral support) and the workshop (mostly hovering nervously around the door, hiding whenever the Engineer walked in or out).

"This isn't working…" Medic finally said as the Sniper came into his office for the fifth time that day. "I have an idea… "Sniper's face brightened.

Engineer was surprised to find a neatly wrapped package outside his workshop when he headed out that night. He picked it up and looked at the neatly written note taped to the top. _An early Christmas present._ He reached under his hard-hat and scratched his head in thought as he walked back to his room, waiting until he was inside to open it.

He sat on his bed and tore away the paper wrapping, tossing it into the nearby waste basket before opening the box, eyebrows rising when he revealed the contents. He pulled the scarf out and smiled at the sign of his class knitted in.

"Wonder who this is from." He said to himself, remembering Medic's recently acquired scarf. He then wondered why Medic would give him a scarf, assuming that it was from him. It would make sense with how motherly Medic was towards everyone, and he did always scold Engineer for not wearing enough layers when he went out to build a sentry. He would ask him about it in the morning he decided as he took off his hard-hat and goggles.

The next morning he made a bee-line for the Medic's office, where he could always be found before the fight started. He was just shrugging on his trench-coat as the Engineer entered.

"Ah, Herr Engineer, Guten Morgan." He greeted as he pulled on his gloves. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey Doc." The Texan greeted with an easy smile. " I just wanted to thank you for the scarf."

The Medic let out a chuckle. "Oh, Nien. You are mistaken. I did not give you the scarf." He corrected, chuckling more at the man's confused look.

"Then… do you know who did?" He asked and the Doctor's smile turned to a thoughtful look.

"I do not think he will be very happy if I tell you… but I suppose he isn't brave enough to tell you himself…" The German let out a sigh. "Our Sniper made it for you."

The surprise on the Texan's face was priceless. "Made it? The Sniper?" He asked in disbelief.

"Ja, he spends his free time knitting and made that scarf for you, and mine as well." The medic explained as he motioned to his own scarf. "He is quite… ah… fond of you… but isn't the best when it comes to expressing himself."

It took Engineer a few moments to get over the shock of what Medic had told him had caused. He didn't know much about the quiet bushman but he didn't expect the man to…well, have feelings for him. They talked once in a while and he seemed like an alright guy. He wasn't a homophobe (unlike their Soldier. And scout but the kid was just in denial about his feelings for the other team's scout).

"Well jeez…" He finally said. "What do I do with that?"

Medic smiled at him. "That is up to you, mein Freund." He told him before shrugging on his medi-gun and heading out of the room.

Soon Christmas arrived, and the day off after weeks of fighting in terrible weather was very much welcome to both teams. Everyone was at dinner except for Sniper, which was nothing new, but Soldier loudly objected it, saying it wasn't American, although he ignored when Spy pointed out that more than half of them weren't American in the first place.

After dinner Medic put together a plate and was going to bring it up to Sniper when the Engineer stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I'll bring it to him" He said and Medic simply smiled and handed over the plate.

Sniper didn't even look up from his knitting when his door opened, assuming to was Medic. "Was Soldier pissed a missed Christmas dinner?" He asked quietly.

"Wow, you really do knit." Engineer was surprised Sniper didn't break his neck with how fast he turned his head. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna snitch." He assured the other man who looked a mix between mortified, scared and confused. "Brought you some dinner." The Engineer walked further into the room and set the plate on one of the many crates that acted as tables. The bushman still couldn't manage to find his tongue so the Texan sat on a bare crate. "Thanks for the scarf by the way. Helps a lot when I'm out building sentries. Gets mighty cold."

The Sniper, who was now looking to the abandoned knitting project in his lap, (a hat he planned to send home to his mother) muttered something that sounded like 'it was nothing'.

A long silence fallowed, and soon Engineer felt the need to break the silence once more. "Can you teach me how to knit?" He hadn't been sure what he was going to say to Sniper when he decided to come up to see him (Other than a 'thank you' of course) but he hadn't planned on that. The Australian was equally surprised. He recovered quickly however. "I want to make you a scarf too." The American explained. Once again, not his original plan, but he liked the idea now that it was out.

"Okay…" The Sniper finally agreed. And he spent the rest of the night just trying to teach the Texan how to hold the needles correctly.

A few days had passed and Medic noticed that Sniper had been spending quite a bit of time with Engineer, and even some time with the other team mates, although they were a bit weary at first of how social the usually solitary Aussie was being. He had even cooked them a delicious meal of beef stew, which quickly changed their minds. And two weeks after Christmas the Medic smiled fondly as he spotted Sniper sporting a lumpy scarf that matched the one he had made for Engineer.

A/N: This actually ended a lot different than I originally planned but I like it :3 They're not quite a couple yet but they're on their way~


End file.
